Meant To Be?
by xXxZanessaIsForeverxXx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella dated until Gabi moved away during Freshman year. They made a promise to each other, and Gabi left with a secret. Now it's the summer before senior year and she's back, only to realize that Troy has a girlfriend. Are they meant to be?


_**Meant To Be?**_

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella dated until she moved away during her freshman year. They made a promise to each other, which left Gabriella moving away with a secret. She moves back the summer before senior year and sees Troy again. When she decides to tell him about his daughter, she realizes that they might not be meant for each other when she meets his girlfriend Sharpay. AU!**

Chapter One: Going Home

I sighed when I heard Aydrieah start to cry. I headed to my two-year-old daughter's room. When I walked in, she began to giggle.

"Aydrieah, Mommy can't have you keep doing that, sweetheart. I have to finish my homework. We're moving in one week. Then Mommy can spend some time with you before school starts again, 'kay?"

Aydrieah began to cry again, and my mother walked in to pick her up. "I'll take her to get some ice cream, Gabriella," she said. To Aydrieah, she asked, "Would you like some ice cream?"

Aydrieah nodded. "Yeah! I want Paydough!" I laughed. She loved Playdough ice cream, although she couldn't say the name right.

"Just don't get her too much. I don't want my daughter hyper before dinner," I said, grinning before heading back to my room.

I sat down at my desk, ready once again to tackle my Chemistry homework. I sighed as I stared at the next problem. Even though I knew how to do it, I still couldn't concentrate on it. In one week, I was moving back to Albuquerque, New Mexico. I would see Troy again. I would get to tell him that we had a daughter together. But how would he react? Would he hate me for not telling him?

I looked up at the picture that was taken of Troy and I just four months before I moved. Troy was sitting in a pool chair in his swim trunks, and I was sitting on his lap in my favorite bikini. His arms were wrapped around me, and I was holding my new puppy Shadow.

I let a tear fall slowly from my eye, and it hit the desk like a shimmering diamond. How I missed him. Maybe, just maybe, he would still love me. If I'm lucky, maybe he'll love Aydrieah, too. Our daughter had my dark hair, chocolate brown eyes and exotic-looking skin, but she definitely had her father's personality. She loved basketball, she wasn't afraid of anything, and she always liked to try something new, even if it got her into trouble. She reminded me so much of him that it hurt to even be around her and remember that he doesn't even know that she exists. He doesn't even know that my little Aydrieah Paige Bolton was conceived the night he promised himself to me forever.

My mother told me not to get my hopes up, but I can't even begin to think that he broke his promise. He can't have another girlfriend. He promised he'd wait for me. I gave him my most precious gift- the one I could only give to one person. I gave Troy my virginity. He couldn't love someone else. He wouldn't love someone else…would he?

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Our last week in New York passed by quickly. School had ended, and now it was moving day. We had a long six hour flight ahead of us, so most of my carry on was full of stuff to occupy Aydrieah. I grabbed my purse, made sure that all of our stuff had been placed in the car, and took one last look at the room I had given birth to my daughter in. I didn't want to remember that day…

_Flashback_

_On December 18th, 2004, I gave birth to a baby girl during one of the worst blizzards New York City had ever seen. In fact, it was so bad that my mother couldn't even get me to the hospital. By the time the weather had cleared enough for her to get me there, I was in so much pain that I couldn't even move. It also didn't help that the baby was already starting to crown. _

_My mother did the best she could to coach me through the pushing, but in the end, the paramedics had to come and help me deliver my baby. The man who helped the most was named Aydrien, so I decided to name my daughter a variant of that name, Aydrieah. My mother suggested that I use my grandmother's name, Paige for her middle name. I decided that she deserved at least part of Troy's name, so I gave her his last name, against my mother's wishes to carry on the Montez heritage. Aydrieah Paige Bolton. My little girl…Troy's little girl…our little girl._

_End Flashback_

I heard my mother calling from the car that we were gonna be late if I didn't get out there, so I picked Aydrieah up and said goodbye to our home.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

On the plane, I played with Aydrieah until they announced that we were landing. When the wheels of the plane hit the ground, I listened anxiously as the pilot said, "Welcome to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Current temperature: 80 degrees Fahrenheit. Thank you for flying Northwest Airlines. Enjoy your stay."

I gathered my stuff, including Aydrieah and followed my mother to where they were reloading a new moving truck from the carrier plane. When we were ready to go, my mother led me to our rental car, the one we would use until we bought one the next week.

"I have a surprise for you, Gabriella. The people that were renting our house decided to move last week. We're moving back in, so you can have your old room," my mother said.

I tried to smile, but then I thought that having my old room would remind me even more of Troy. It was the room I had lost my virginity to him in.

"Aren't you happy, Gabi?" my mother asked, concerned.

I nodded. "Yeah, but…it's the room that Troy and I…well…"

She nodded, understanding. "Gabriella, we've discussed this. Troy might have moved on. Don't be disappointed if he has a girlfriend. If he does, you'll have to move on, too."

"But I'm the mother of his child!" I exclaimed, loud enough for the whole airport parking lot to hear.

"And he doesn't know that," my mother replied calmly.

"Yet. He doesn't know that _yet_. But when I find him, he will," I said flatly. "And he will fall in love with me again. He will fall in love with Aydrieah. She's his daughter. How could he not love us?"

I could see the doubt in my mother's eyes as she turned to drive. When we drove down our old street, I saw our house, and three houses down, Troy's. Their mailbox still read BOLTON on it, so I knew for a fact that he still lived there. I stared blankly at his house until we pulled into our driveway. I decided that I would try going to see him.

While my mother helped the moving men drag our stuff in the house, I put Aydrieah in the playpen I had set up for her in the living room. I gave her a juice box and some animal crackers and told her that I'd be back in a few minutes.

I stood on the porch for a minute before gaining the courage to knock on the door. Jack, Troy's dad, opened the door, followed by his mother, Laura. "Gabriella Montez?" Jack asked.

I nodded. "Um…is Troy home?" I asked. "We just moved back here, and I need to talk to him."

"Yeah…he's upstairs," Laura said.

"Thank you," I called, heading up the stairs. When I saw his bedroom door, it was closed. I hesitated a moment before I knocked quietly.

The door opened a little, and a pair of ocean blue eyes stared out at me. After a second, a voice asked in surprise, "Gabriella?"

I nodded, and he opened the door all the way. I slowly stepped in the room. I turned to look at him.

"You're home," he stated.

"Yes…I moved back into my house. I thought you'd be happier than this to see me, though."

"No, I'm happy. Really I am. It's just…I'm really surprised. I honestly didn't expect you to come back so soon."

"But now I'm back, so…" I trailed off. I had been inching closer to him while I talked. I gently placed my hands on his strong shoulders and pressed my lips up against his. For a minute, he didn't do anything, but once he got over the shock, he deepened the kiss, moving his hands down around my waist.

We were so into our kiss that I didn't even hear the door open behind us. I heard a scream come from the doorway though, and both of our heads snapped up. "Troy, how could you?" a blonde-haired girl demanded, stomping into the room and staring at us.

I looked over at him. "Troy, who is this?" I asked.

"This is, uh…"

"I'm Sharpay, Troy's _girlfriend_," the girl said snobbily.

Girlfriend? My cheeks turned bright pink as I tried to hold back my tears. Unable to say anything, I ran out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door. "Gabriella!" I heard Troy call from behind me, but I didn't bother looking back.

I ran all the way home, past Aydrieah, past my mother and the movers and ran into my old bedroom. I threw myself down onto the bed and cried myself to sleep. How could he? He promised. I guess some promises get broken, and his did, along with my aching heart.

Chapter Two: Troy, This Is…

Two weeks had gone by, and I had managed to avoid Troy. I didn't want to see him. He had lied to me. My mother wanted me to get out of the house, though, so I took Aydrieah out for a walk. We walked to the nearby playground, where she played for awhile before I remembered the little ice cream parlor across the street. I gathered her up and guided her across.

Once inside the parlor, I read over their menu, finally deciding on a single-scoop butter pecan waffle cone for myself and a kiddy size cup of Playdough for Aydrieah. When I stepped up to order, a familiar voice said, "Welcome to the Banana Boat. How may I help you?"

My head snapped up from Aydrieah, only to find myself looking into those blue eyes again. "Um," I began, not knowing what to do. I felt his eyes on me, so I quickly put in our order and stood silently while the African-American girl working with him got our ice cream. I laid the money on the counter and moved quickly over to a table.

After a few minutes, I felt the presence of someone sitting across from me. I looked up and saw Troy sitting at my table. "Gabriella," he began. I stared back down at the table, glad that Aydrieah had fallen asleep and was covered with her blanket in the seat next to me, out of sight. "I'm sorry about Sharpay…"

"How could you, Troy?" I whispered so quietly that I could barely hear myself. He didn't say anything, so I repeated it a little louder. "How could you, Troy?"

"Huh?" he asked, obviously confused. "What do you mean?"

"How could you break our promise? Remember our promise?" I said, a little louder than I had intended.

He nodded. "I didn't know it meant so much to you," he mumbled.

"What do you mean you didn't know how much it meant to me? Troy, I gave you everything! And now you just, what? Go out and find a new girlfriend? Have you slept with her, too?"

He nodded miserably. Tears filled my eyes. "I didn't think you'd answer that," I whispered, letting them fall. A tear dripped onto Aydrieah's head, and I held in my breath. The last thing I needed was to have to tell him that he was the father of this little girl. She stirred, but was soon still again.

"Gabriella…"

"Don't," I said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't apologize again. I've had enough of your crap!" I announced, not even caring who heard me. I stood up, banging my knee against the table. Apparently it startled Aydrieah, because she began to cry as she sat up. When she saw me, she held her arms out for me to pick her up. Horrified, I said, "No, Aydrieah, I'm sorry…go back to sleep, baby girl."

She persisted, and I sighed as I gently took her in my arms and comforted her. Troy's eyes were still on me, and I heard him say, "Who's this?"

Angrily, I said, "You know what, Troy? You don't need to know my business!"

"Geez, Gabriella, all I did was ask who she was. You don't have to go all protective over it!"

"You really wanna know who she is? This is your daughter! There! Are you happy now, Troy?" I couldn't stop my tears, so I let them continue to fall. "That promise? This is what meant so much! I was pregnant, Troy! Pregnant with your daughter at fourteen! And you had the nerve to ask why it meant so much."

By this time, I was crying so hard that I sunk back down into my seat, with Aydrieah in my arms and put my head in my hands. I couldn't speak, so I put Aydrieah down and laid my arms on the table, letting my tears soak into my hair.

It was silent for a minute as he comprehended what had just happened. I felt his hand on my shoulder, but pulled away. "Don't touch me!" I screamed. "Don't ever touch me again! I hate you, Troy Bolton! I hate you!"

"Mommy, don't cry," Aydrieah babbled, patting my arm with her tiny hand. "It's okay. I love you." I looked down at her, tears still falling down my cheeks. She wrapped her little arms around my legs and held on tight. She slowly began to sing her favorite song, and I began to calm down.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy, when skies are gray,_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

**(A/N: I baby-sit a two-year-old every day named Autumn who sings that song and talks like that, so I based Aydrieah off of her. Also, Troy and Gabriella did sing in Twinkle Towne, but not the way it happened in the movie, and Sharpay has never met Gabriella.)**

I tried to smile at her, but all I could do was remember the first time that Troy and I sang in our school's musical. More tears fell down my cheeks, and I heard Troy's voice begin softly, "She sounds like you, Gabriella."

I glared at him, trying to forget the whole incident. "Yeah, well, she _is_ my daughter."

"She's my daughter, too," Troy said gently, reaching out his hand.

This time, I didn't object. His hand rested on my arm, and I added, "You wouldn't be able to guess. She loves basketball."

A glint formed in his eye, and he said, "She does?"

I nodded. "Did you see her shoes? They have sparkly basketball charms in the laces."

Troy looked down at her shoes and smiled. He looked back up at me, and our eyes met. I smiled, and Aydrieah clapped. Troy held his arms out, and Aydrieah leapt for the chance to be picked up.

She looked at him for a moment before looking at me and stretching her hand out. She grabbed my cell phone and opened it, looking carefully at the picture I had set as my wallpaper two weeks before. She thought for a moment before confidently looking back up at Troy and saying, "Daddy."

I watched in amazement as Troy's eyes filled with tears. I had never seen him cry before, not even when I moved to New York. "Daddy," he repeated before realizing that Aydrieah's arms had wrapped around him.

Her tiny voice added, "I love you, Daddy."

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he said, "I love you, too…uh…"

"Aydrieah," I assisted. I had completely forgotten to tell him her name. I was starting to think that maybe I had done the right thing by telling him about her.

"Aydrieah," he repeated. To me, he said, "That's a pretty name. Where'd you come up with it?"

I told him how I had gotten her name, and soon we were deep into our conversation. Before I knew it, the girl that had been working at the counter with him came over and told us that she was closing up the shop in about ten minutes.

"Okay, Taylor…hey, Tay, this is my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez and our daughter Aydrieah. Gabi, this is Taylor McKessie. She goes to East High."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Taylor told me, and then looking back at Troy, she said, "Girlfriend? What about Sharpay?"

"Sharpay didn't give me a beautiful daughter like Gabriella did. I'm done with her and her act. Tonight, when I go home, I'm calling her and breaking up with her."

"Nice. Could you set me up with Chad while you're at it?"

"Sure!" Troy exclaimed, smiling devilishly. "Since we all know you have the hots for him."

Taylor blushed and turned back to the counter. Troy and I stood up and I gathered Aydrieah and her things for the walk back home.

"Care for some company on your walk?" Troy asked, grinning. I grinned back and let him carry Aydrieah.

I wasn't sure how well things were gonna turn out between us, but I knew one thing for sure: Aydrieah now had two parents who loved her instead of one. And that…that's a good thing. Maybe Troy and I would start dating again. Only time will tell.

Chapter Three: We'll Always Be Together

_Gabriella's POV_

Aydrieah fell asleep on our walk home. When we arrived back at my house, Troy followed me up to Aydrieah's room and laid her gently into her crib. We left quietly so our daughter wouldn't wake up.

I stopped in front of my bedroom door and turned to him. "Well..." I began. I didn't know what to say, so I said, "Bye, Troy. I'll see you, uh, whenever." I started to walk into my room when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back out.

"Gabriella?" he asked nervously. I stared into his eyes, and he stared right back.

"Yeah?" I replied.

Without saying a word, he pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips up against mine. The kiss was soft and sweet, but after a minute, he tried to deepen it. For a second, I thought about pulling away, but finally I let him. His tongue slipped slowly into my mouth, and I let out a slight moan. His hands slid down around my waist, and his fingers played with the hem of my shirt, sliding it up to reveal my stomach. His fingers brushed against my bare skin, giving me goosebumps. It felt so good to have him touch me again.

Slowly, his hand traveled down towards the elastic band on my panties, and I began to panic.

"Troy…" I said, pulling away. "Troy, we can't. What about Sharpay?"

"Didn't you hear me tell Taylor that I was breaking up with her?"

"Troy, it's not just that, it's…well, we…we're just getting to know each other again, and you're just now learning about Aydrieah…we don't want to ruin anything by having, uh, sex again so soon."

"No, we don't, do we?" he asked, grinning. I shook my head. "But when we are ready to, I'm going to make love to you like there's no tomorrow," he added, kissing me again.

I blushed, and he laughed. "It's okay, Gabriella." After a minute, he said, "Well, I guess I should go call Sharpay. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can take Aydrieah out and…celebrate us. The three of us. Our family. We'll go do something together."

I grinned, and he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye, Gabs," he said.

"Bye, Troy."

"Uh, Gabi?"

"Yes?"

"I, uh…I love you…and Aydrieah."

I smiled. "I love you, too, Troy. And so does Aydrieah."

He turned and moved slowly down the stairs. I watched him go, and when he got to the bottom, he turned and grinned at me, waving.

I waved back, a tear sliding slowly down my cheek. I backed into my room and closed the door before I leaned against it with my back to it and sighed. Troy loves me. He said so himself. So why do I have the feeling that somehow our relationship wouldn't be that easy to restore?

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

_Troy's POV_

I walked into my house, right past my parents and headed up to my room. I couldn't believe that I had a daughter with my one true love. She loves me, she said she did. But somehow I got the feeling that Sharpay wasn't going to take the breakup so easily.

I sighed, trembling as I picked up my phone and dialed the dreaded number. If there was any one person that could scare me to death, it would beyond a doubt be Sharpay. She could scare even the toughest gang in New York City without even having to say a word. Just her eyes could scare the crap out of a little kid. Suddenly, I heard her answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sharpay. It's, uh, me, Troy."

"Well of course it is! Finally you call me! I've only been waiting all day for you to call. In fact, I gave up my free massage at the Tropical Sun just because I was afraid you'd call while I was gone. Why haven't you called me?" she demanded.

"I was busy," I replied emotionlessly.

"Doing _what_?" she asked rudely.

"Well, for your information, I was working. Gabriella ended up showing up there, and I decided to talk to her for a few minutes."

"So you cheated on me?"

"I did _not_ cheat on you! All we did was talk. And guess what I found out while I was talking to her?"

"What?" she asked, her voice full of sappy sarcasm.

"I have a daughter, Sharpay," I replied, as bravely as I could.

"With that slut? I don't think so," she said icily.

"Yes, Sharpay. And she isn't a slut. She's very beautiful, and…and…" I gulped, knowing very well what was going to happen if I finished my sentence. But my love for Gabriella and my daughter overcame my fear, and I continued. "And I love her."

"WHAT?!" Sharpay screamed. For the next five minutes, all I heard was a volley of four-letter words and insults.

Finally, I decided to step in. "Sharpay, we're over," I said confidently.

"Good! Don't ever speak to me again!" Sharpay continued, still swearing right and left and accusing Gabriella of being a slut and a whore. I heard the phone slam, and there was silence on the other end of the line.

I sighed, letting out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding in. _I'm glad that's over_, I thought to myself. Just then, Shadow padded slowly into my room and jumped up on my lap. I smiled at her. Gabriella had left her here with me when they had moved because their apartment complex didn't allow animals. I had promised her that I'd take good care of the puppy, and now she felt like she was my dog.

"Your Mommy's home, Shadow. And you have a sister. Her name's Aydrieah. I just met her today. She looks exactly like her mother, very beautiful," I said, running my fingers through the yorkie-malt's delicate hair. She licked my hand, and I picked her up. She still looked like a puppy to me.

There was a knock on my door, and it opened enough to reveal my father standing there. Gulping again, I asked, "Dad, uh…how long have you been standing there?"

"Since I heard you say something about cheating on Sharpay. She's a pretty girl, Troy. I don't understand why you let her go."

"If you were standing there since I said that, you should have heard what my reason was," I said, averting my eyes to the floor.

"A daughter?"

"Yeah…about that…" I began.

"A _daughter_, Troy?" he interrupted loudly. "I don't understand how you could be so stupid!"

"Dad, we didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what? Get pregnant? Troy, haven't you ever heard of a condom?"

"We used a condom, Dad. It…just didn't work."

"So is that what Gabriella wanted to talk to you about that day she ran out of the house?"

"Yeah," I said sheepishly.

"So let me get this straight. Gabriella tells you that she's moving, so you decide to have sex with her. She leaves, not bothering to tell you that she's pregnant. Now, almost three years later, she comes back with a little girl, who she claims to be your daughter."

"She didn't know she was pregnant, Dad…and Aydrieah is my daughter. She loves basketball."

My father started raving again, but stopped abruptly, perking up. "Basketball? She does?"

I nodded, finally reaching his bright side. My father loved_ anyone _who played basketball. He grinned, and I grinned back.

"You think maybe I could teach her some things?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know…she's _my_ daughter, after all. Shouldn't _I_ be the one to teach her about basketball?" I asked, my grin doubling in size.

"Please, Troy?" he pleaded. He was desperate, I could tell. He hadn't even met Aydrieah yet, and he was already in love with her.

"I think I'll leave that up to Gabriella. Shall I call and invite them over for dinner?"

He nodded before standing up and heading downstairs to tell my mother about Aydrieah. I couldn't believe that he had gotten over it so quickly.

Smiling, I picked my phone back up. I dialed Gabriella's number, and she answered on the third ring. "Hello? Troy?"

"Hey, Baby."

"Did you call her?"

"Uh, yeah."

"How'd she take it?" she asked uncertainly.

"Well, let's just say that she took it a lot harder than my parents."

"Your parents know?"

"Yeah, uh, that's kinda why I was calling. They wanted me to invite your family over for dinner tonight. My dad wants to ask you something."

"Really. Well, I guess so…Aydrieah's still sleeping, but maybe we could come when she wakes up."

"Okay…oh! What do you guys like to eat?"

"Aydrieah pretty much likes what you like. Her favorite is pizza, like yours, but she'll eat whatever you feel like having. And my mom and I eat everything."

"Pizza…from where?"

"Same as you. Hungry Howie's."

"Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, it's fine. She likes sausage and bacon, we eat whatever."

"Sausage and bacon it is, then. My favorite. We'll get Mountain Dew for the drink."

"Um…that's fine for us, but maybe I should bring her some juice. She can have pop, but I don't think she should have a lot of it. I'll bring her a sippy cup with her favorite juice in it," Gabi said happily.

"What's her favorite? Maybe that's the same as mine too," I said curiously.

"Mmm…Tropicana Twister. The Orange Strawberry Banana kind."

"My favorite! She takes after her father, you know," I said proudly.

"I know, Troy. That's why I know that we're going to be the perfect family."

I smiled. "Family?"

"Yeah…maybe?"

"Of course we're going to be a family! She needs more siblings though, but we can do something about that…"

"After we're married," she added.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Shadow's ready for her walk. She can't wait to see you. Bye, Gabs."

"Bye, Troy. I love you."

"I love you, too."

As soon as I hung up, I grabbed Shadow's leash and took her out for a walk. I grinned as I walked past Gabi's house. I couldn't wait for us to become a family.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

_Gabriella's POV_

When Aydrieah woke up, we went over to Troy's house, where Aydrieah played with Shadow and his parents.

Jack looked at me for a moment before beginning. "Gabriella, we want you to know that we're very happy for you and Troy. We know that you two want to get married someday, and we know that you'll be happy together."

"Really?" I asked, surprised that he wasn't mad.

"Really. In fact, Troy told me that this little princess likes basketball. Is there any truth to that statement?"

I looked over at my daughter, who was giggling at the faces Troy was making at her. She had on the shoes with the sparkly basketballs again, and she even had on the basketball outfit my mom had gotten for her last month. She was still carrying around the little stuffed basketball that she had gotten for her first birthday. "Yeah," I said, beginning to giggle.

He looked at her and noticed why I was giggling. "Oh! Well, in that case, might I ask permission to give her basketball lessons?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed happily. "You and Troy could teach her together!"

They both smiled, and Aydrieah grinned at them both. She started to sing again, only this time, it was her adorable rendition of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star".

When she was done, Laura (Troy's mother), and my mother started to clap. The rest of us soon joined, so Aydrieah, who was enjoying the attention, sang the sunshine song again.

"She has some of her mother in her, too," Laura said. "You know, if there was such a thing as American Idol for Kids, she'd win in a heartbeat."

"She did try out for a part in a Broadway play when we lived in New York, and they loved her, but they decided that they wanted someone a little older," I said proudly.

Troy's eyes widened. I hadn't told him about that yet. "Wow!"

Just then, the doorbell rang, indicating that the pizza had arrived. We all sat down at the dining room table to eat. By the time dinner was over, Aydrieah was getting tired. Since our parents wanted to talk for a little while longer, Troy and I took Aydrieah home and put her to bed.

"Come in my room," I whispered to Troy. He followed me in, and I closed the door for privacy. I reached into my closet and pulled out one of the boxes that hadn't yet been unpacked. Opening it, I took out the little photo album that I had kept of all of Aydrieah's special moments.

Troy sat next to me on my bed, and together we turned the pages of the book. We laughed at the first picture, which was of me when I was still pregnant. "Geez, I looked like I had a real basketball in there!" I exclaimed.

Troy laughed and turned the page. The next picture was of me and Aydrieah, just three hours after she was born. We had been taken to the hospital, and we sat surrounded by balloons and baby stuff.

The next few pages were of her first birthday, her first bath, her first step and other stuff like that. Finally, we came to the pictures I had taken of her audition. Troy grinned as I showed him the picture of her with the little girl who had gotten the part.

"They're gonna be bumming when they see Aydrieah's name in Hollywood," Troy said.

I stared at him for a moment before saying, "Huh?"

"I thought maybe when she's a little older that we could take her and our family out to L.A. She could easily get something small, right?"

"Well, it depends on what she tries to get. But we could try. We won't know unless we do."

Troy smiled before leaning in and kissing me. Before long, we were making out, and Troy was on top of me. We almost went all the way, but my mother came back home before we could. I guess maybe that's a good thing, and that's what I told Troy. He agreed, putting his shirt back on and kissed me goodnight. "I love you, Gabs. And remember, we'll always be together from now on."

When I was alone in my room, lying in bed almost asleep, I thought about Troy. I thought about our relationship, and the final thought that I had before I went to sleep was, _Troy and I are in love. We're getting married someday, we'll have more children, and most of all, we'll always be together. _

**Please review! What should happen next?**

**A.) Troy and Gabriella sleep together and get pregnant again…**

**B.) Troy sets Chad and Taylor up and invites them on a double date with him and Gabriella…**

**C.) Neither (Please give a suggestion for this answer!)**

**Both of these will happen, but which one should happen first? Or if you chose C, I'll add something else too! Sharayah**


End file.
